brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mission 8: The Root of All Evil
Mission 8: The Root of All Evil is the eighth and last mission of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions. Transcript Before the Minigame AntiMatter's portal has started to envelop Astor City, changing any citizen it touches into their evil clone. With little time to spare, the agents charge full steam ahead at the ocean base. SharX and the Sharkanator have spotted Agent Curtis Bolt in his mini-sub. SharX: Go get him, boy! Curtis: Bad guys underwater?! I just ditched my jet in the ocean. Can't an agent get a break? SharX fires at Curtis. In the hold of the Ultra Agents Ocean HQ, Agent Trey Swift attempts to communicate with Terabyte, who is inside a prison pod. Trey: Come on, Terabyte. We need your help to defeat AntiMatter. Don't you want out of your cell? Terabyte: Error. Does not compute. Entering sleep mode. Meanwhile, Agent Jack Fury approaches AntiMatter's hideout in a boat. '''Jack:' I know this sounds crazy, but that cyborg looks like Dr. Brainstein! But I can't get close enough to be sure. Dr. Brainstein: That old doctor is long gone. The new me has more legs, more brains, and more bad intentions! After the Minigame The Ultra Agents Ocean HQ begins firing at the hideout. An EMP bomb spirals out of the sky. The agents know their systems could never survive a direct hit and take desperate measures to avoid the explosion at all costs. Agent Max Burns attempts to shoot at it, but to no avail. Max: It's jamming all my targeting systems. I can't lock on! Electrolyzer: I love this part! Three... two... Agent Caila Phoenix flies right near the EMP bomb. Caila: One. Max: Caila... Noooooo! There is a blinding flash. Meanwhile, AntiMatter taunts Agent Solomon Blaze. AntiMatter: It must be terrible to watch and not be able to do a thing. Solomon: Come on. Face me and fight! AntiMatter: Fight? Why would I fight my greatest creation? You will be the most despicable villain I have ever created. Are you ready for the portal party?! Solomon's cage is gradually moved closer to the portal. Solomon: Noooooo! ---- The agents have an elaborate plan and it starts with a virtually impossible tow hook shot! Player's Agent fires the tow hook straight into the portal. AntiMatter: We won't be stopped by a lucky shot. Brainstein, throw Agent Blaze back in! Player: Lucky shot? I always use the backboard when I score a three-pointer. Dr. Brainstein: Look, the portal energy is feeding straight into the hull of the ship! Player: Just a little remix and then we'll send it right back at ya! The portal begins glowing blue. Meanwhile, Caila has been saved by Curtis Bolt. Caila: Thanks for the ride, Bolt! Curtis: No worries, Agent Phoenix. I was already in the undersea neighborhood. SharX and the Sharkanator close in. SharX: With the weight of two passengers, your mini-sub won't escape us this time. We'll... The portal energy seeps under the waves and affects the Sharkanator, who begins to target SharX. SharX: Hey! What are you doing? Down, boy. No! Bad shark! Drop your master!!! The reverse-engineered portal energy has affected Brainstein as well. He lifts AntiMatter into the air. AntiMatter: What are you doing?! Put me down! Dr. Brainstein: C-Can't... control... my... cyborg... parts! It's like they've got a CPU of their own! Solomon attempts to break out of the now-fallen cage. Solomon: You know what? Now I'm ready for the portal party! ---- Brainstein's cybernetic legs toss AntiMatter into the center of his own portal with ease. Could the agents' plan work? Could two negatives really make a positive? Thanks to the positive portal energy, Electrolyzer's hovercraft begins to fall out of the sky. Electrolyzer: Auuuughhh! Caila and Curtis are helping SharX into their sub. Caila: Looks like we have another pickup. Curtis: You know this is called a mini-sub for a reason, right? SharX: Bad shark! You can forget getting any tuna cookies or belly scratches tonight! Meanwhile, Solomon is standing next to Agent Morgan Lux, formerly AntiMatter. Dr. Brainstein is in the clutches of the hideout's claw. Dr. Brainstein: What about me? Solomon: Great to have you back, Agent Morgan Lux! And don't worry, Brainstein... You're next! Morgan: It's great to be back. But how did you do it? Solomon: I didn't. You did! Morgan: What? How? Player opens the hold door, revealing the transformed Terabyte. Player: Your portal energy magnified by Brainstein's plans transformed your henchman back into his good self! Terabyte: And I hacked your systems using your own virus! It's been a long and difficult journey, but the Ultra Agents team is finally back together, and more importantly Astor City is once again safe. Citizens line up to thank you, Blaze, Bolt, Swift, Zeal, Fury, Phoenix, Burns, Hydron, and even P.U.P. They will celebrate tonight but they won't rest. The agents will always be ready and waiting for the next adventure to start! Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App